The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of butterfly bush grown for use as an ornamental plant for use in the landscape. The new cultivar is known botanically as Gaura lindheimeri and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘Passionate Rainbow’.
‘Passionate Rainbow’ was first observed by the inventor in November 2001 as an individual naturally occurring variegated whole plant sport growing amongst a crop of plants of the non-variegated variety Gaura lindheimeri ‘Passionate Pink’ (unpatented) in a cultivated area of Victoria, Australia.
By January 2002, the inventor was able to take and root ten stem cuttings from the observed sport, ‘Passionate Rainbow’. The resulting plants exhibited the same characteristics of variegated foliage as the originally discovered sport. Since then, the inventor has asexually propagated many further generations, and has determined that the characteristics of ‘Passionate Rainbow’ have remained stable and that ‘Passionate Rainbow’ reproduces true to type during successive generations of asexual reproduction.
When compared with the presumed parental cultivar, Gaura lindheimeri ‘Passionate Pink’, the leaves of ‘Passionate Rainbow’ exhibit variegation, while the leaves of Gaura lindheimeri ‘Passionate Pink’ are entirely absent of variegation. ‘Passionate Rainbow’ exhibits a dense upright growth habit, variegated foliage, and red-pink flowers.
The closest comparison plants to ‘Passionate Rainbow’ known to the inventor are the variegated varieties Gaura lindheimeri ‘Sunny Butterflies’ (unpatented) and Gaura lindheimeri ‘Bijou Butterflies’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,479). ‘Passionate Rainbow’ is distinguishable from Gaura lindheimeri ‘Sunny Butterflies’ by the color of variegation. The variegated foliage of ‘Passionate Rainbow’ is prominently tinged with red-pink towards the apex, whereas the foliage of ‘Sunny Butterflies’ foliage is uniformly yellow and cream-white.
‘Passionate Rainbow’ is distinguishable from Gaura lindheimeri ‘Bijou Butterflies’ by density of plant habit. ‘Passionate Rainbow’ exhibits a dense form, while Gaura lindheimeri ‘Bijou Butterflies’ exhibits greater density.